


The dragon on the shelf

by KFlynn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Author Derek, Falling In Love, M/M, derek writes books, scott is derek's fan, stiles has a blog, werewolves are known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFlynn/pseuds/KFlynn
Summary: Hale is a popular author, and a werewolf. No one has ever seen his face, but sometimes signed books are given away to fans - fans such as Scott, who was willing so stand in line for a long time to finally own a signed copy. Stiles, his best friend, waited for him in a bar, where he meets Derek, the most amazing man he had ever met (for real!). They talk and talk, and when they depart, they leave with the heartfelt promise to stay in touch!orthe one where Derek is an author, but no one knows who he is and he falls in love with Stiles an struggles if and how he should reveal his secret to the man who stole his heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really remember where the idea for this AU actually came from, but once I started to throw ideas around and started writing it, it was too much fun to stop :D
> 
> Thanks to Mel for all the help!

Derek sighed into his glass, taking a hearty sip of his beer. His entire right arm hurt from copious amounts of writing, despite his healing factor, and his mood was just generally bad, but some things couldn't be helped. Lydia had demanded the book door and signing sessions, and he was just thankful enough he got out of the horrible live signings. 

This way he could at least protect his privacy a little while longer. Didn't mean he didn't have to sign a million books nonetheless...

Around him, the light in the room was dimmed and in the corner sat a man in front of a piano, playing softly. The hotel bar was his refuge - no one knew him here and he could enjoy some calm before the next day. Or at least that had been his plan. Until a lanky young man sat down next to him, and made him tense for a moment, almost fearing that he'd been found out... But then the brown eyes fell on him and apart from the obvious glance that told him that the guy liked what he saw, there was no recognition whatsoever. "'yo.."

"Good evening," Derek said, raising a brow and his glass simultaniously. The bar wasn't all too crowded, and he was pretty sure the young man could have taken his own spot... but he was at least easy on the eyes. A pretty face, intelligent, brown eyes, an unruly mop of hair. And he looked frustrated. "Rough day?"

"Oh gosh, you could say that." He groaned and rolled his eyes, ordering a large coke. "Ya know, my best friend is a uber fan of the infamous author 'Hale' and he stood in line for hours today to get a signed copy of the latest book."

"Is that so?" Derek hid the hint of a smirk in his glass, taking another sip. This young man had no idea what he was getting himself into... "Did he manage? Heard it was quite the chaos."

"Oh, I don't know." He took a sip. "I left him there. This is really ridiculous, honestly. Standing in line for a name in a book. That's so... nothing personal. If I want something signed, then I want to be there and look the person in the eye." Stiles huffed at that. "But that Hale's a weird one anyway.."

"He's not big on appearing in public?" Derek hazarded. Oh, this was already gold. He had his fair share of people hating on his work, but the way in which this young man spoke? It was endearing as heck.

"Nah, obviously not." He leaned back and shook his head. "Ya know, his work... his work is brilliant. The words he uses, the imagery, that's brilliant. But he doesn't like the public or whatever."

"Could be. Some people are very camera-shy," Derek said with a shrug. But he wanted to know more. "Why were you around if you didn't want to wait for a signature yourself?"

"...hah...that's the best!", he began with a chuckle and faced him with a grin. "My bestie, who is a werewolf btw, didn't dare to go alone..!"

His eyes widened a little. "He didn't dare.... what did he expect? Other werewolves to show up and crash the event?" It was known that 'Hale's' books were often about supernatural beings in action- or crime-related stories, so the fanbase was neatly split in two: werewolves who appreciated his work, and others who just hated it because they hated the whole supernatural population. Another reason why Derek kept his identity hidden.

"Haha, right?" He giggled now. "I don't know. I just hope he gets his book and then he'll never stop talking about it, haha." Stiles looked him over. "And you? Read his books?"

"Yeah, pretty much all of them," he replied honestly. Derek HAD read them - usually after finishing the final draft. "The newest release is supposed to be very interesting."

"Is it?" He raised an eyebrow, then leaned forward, holding his glass with both hands. "I read the first two of his recent installment, and... yeah Scott more or less forced me to read the first, haha- But I gotta say, they are good."

Derek watched him sip his coke, ordered one himself. He was done with beer for the night - it couldn't get him drunk anyway, and spiking it in public was something he'd never do. Too dangerous. "You an author yourself?" he asked after a moment. There was something about him, a scent of paper and ink.

"...I... " He chuckled. "... I wouldn't call myself that. I work for a publishing house and write articles for a zine. Hipster stuff. Totally boring and stupid stuff, but Lydia thinks I am good at this and... yeah, it pays my rent."

Lydia? It made him perk up internally. "Hipster stuff, huh? I don't know, sounds interesting to me. What's your field?"

"Hipster." He snorted, but turned his head to glance a t him. "Like.. the newest celebrities, new food trends and the like. It's boring... pff... and stupid. I started my own blog recently and write more interesting stuff, like book reports and the like."

"I am a sort-of blogger myself. Nice to meet someone from the field," he said with a smirk. Realizing he hadn't introduced himself he held out his hand. "I'm Derek, by the way."

"Oh? I'm Stiles!" He offered his hand and showed a smirk. "No, my parents didn't name me Stiles, but don't even try to pronounce my real name. It's some polish gibberish."

"Lovely," Derek replied, shaking his hand with a grin. Stiles' skin was warm and soft, decidedly human. He liked it. He really liked it. "So, what's your next blog post about, then?"

"Hah?" He licked over the rim of the glass before he took another sip. "Maybe I'm going to read Hale's next book? Or maybe I'm trying a psychoanalysis as to.. why he is so secretive?"

"Now that sounds interesting. Got any leads on your theory already?" He didn't think anyone would psychoanalyze him. Then again, it was incredibly amusing.

"Hmm..." He scratched his nose and wiggled it slightly. "Okay, theory one. He liked the secrets, after all they boost his sales. He could also be... scared of the public. Maybe he's not what the public expects and he's afraid of the backlash?"

"What could be the reason? You think he's, what, secretly a girl? A werewolf?" He had to bite back his smirk.

"Could be?" He shook his head. "He could be a werewolf, or he has someone who provides him with the intel as it's really accurate. But whoever he is - he's... a mage with words."

Those words made him preen internally. Of course Derek liked to be praised, and this felt really good. "Sounds like you're very fond of his works. Would you like to interview him, hypothetically speaking? Or do you think it would kill the mystery?"

"Hmm..." He began to chew on his lower lip. "I love to unravel mysteries. My Dad is a Sheriff and I helped him sometimes, it runs in the family so to speak. I think an interview without a pic would actually enlarge the mystery."

"Hmm. You could be right there." He nodded, thoughtfully. Maybe he'd give him one, one day. If they kept in contact, that is.

"But..!", and at that he lifted one finger. "He'd need to trust the interviewer to keep the secret. Or just hold it via skype or chat or something. Just in written form. Though... I doubt he'd do that. I mean, why should he?"

"I don't know. I heard he reads a lot on the internet, so there's a chance he'd find your blog. And if he likes your humour, he might just end up willing to talk to you. Guess he doesn't like these fans that worship the ground he walks on. Would make me uncomfortable, too," he added with a shrug. "Never say never."

"True that!" He chuckled. "But... there's no way a busy author like him will ever find my blog. I have like... 30 readers?", Stiles shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "But I-", suddenly his mobile began to make tiny noises and he looked at it, groaning. "Oh great... Lydia sent me the list for the next articles."

"Don't sound too excited," Derek said with a small chuckle. He took another sip of his coke. "Wanna tell what she asks for?"

"Hm, why not?" He shrugged, then put the mobile on the table. "First, how fashionable are hats? Then, San Diego Comic Con, all the nerd and fun. Then Hale's instagram... that guy has an instagram?"

"Oh yeah, I've seen it," Derek said, sounding unimpressed. He'd started his instagram on a whim months ago, and mostly used it to antagonize his sisters. "Not much useful stuff on there."

"Hmmm... lemme seee...." He drank some more and then looked for Hale's instagram, turning his phone so that Derek could see. "Is that it?"

"Yeah, that looks about right." He smiled, a little. "Now, give me your professional opinion on it?"

"As if anything I'd do would be professional...", he said with a giggle, but then moved a bit on his chair. "Okay. Not much there actually... lots of images of books and... oh, feet in a pool? Seriously?", he said with a snort.

"Not your style?" Derek asked teasingly, looking at the picture. Stiles reaction was amusing. "That's probably the most he's willing to show."

"His feet..." He giggled again. "But he's definitely a man, I suppose. And...", he returned to looking at the account. "...very secretive."

"Very," Derek agreed solemnly, hiding his smile. Oh yes, he was secretive. That wasn't a lie at all. "I wonder if there's anything he'd come out of his hiding spot for."

"Huh..." He tilted his head and scrolled through the pics. "Obviously not a new book, nor incredibly good sales. Maybe for a loved one, but why should he? If he's that secretive about himself... why should he be open about his family and friends." Stilles hummed lowly and bit on his lower lip. "....man, I wished I'd be as eloquent. Then I wouldn't have to do these stupid Hipser articles."

"Hey. I think you got it in you, you know? The eloquence. Don't think you have to write for a company you don't appreciate forever. Are you working on a novel of your own?" He cocked his head a little, curiously.

"A novel...?" His pupils widened slightly and he ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. "No. I can't write longer stories. Got no... ideas for that. I just write about what I see and experience. I'm... my attention span isn't big enough. I suffer from AHDH and yeah... focussing isn't really my thing."

"I see," Derek nodded. He didn't offer pity - figured that it was the last Stiles needed. "A short story, then, maybe?"

"Oh trust me on this, you don't want me to write that." He giggled and emptied his glass. "but.. if you're curious!" He rummaged in his back pocket and then handed Derek a slightly bent card. "My blog adress is on it!"

"Oh, thank you." He looked at the adress, then took out his phone and put the card inside. Well kept. Honoured. "What do you say... I write you a message once we're both back home? Would be nice to keep contact," he said smoothly, keen expression still in place.

"I... I'd really like that...", Stiles whispered back and there was nothing but honesty in his words and smile.

Derek could hear that, heard the honesty, not the slightest hint of a lie. "Good. You live in the area?" he asked, curiously.

"I actually live in Beacon Hills most of the time", he said with a grin and got up, glancing at his blinking mobile. "Gotta go now. Scott's done I guess, but....", and with that he turned to fully face Derek. "...I'd REALLY like to keep contact!"

"I write you. Promise," Derek said with a small smile and a nod. They shook hands, and he let him leave, although his heart did a little jump as he did so. Odd... but not uncomfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Oh gosh, hey Derek! You're really a savior! You're saving my day! I have to write about cacti as house plants.... canyouiomaginethat? Hipster cacti. Anyway, here's my number, in case you don't find me utterly weird yet, and be warned.... I love random photos 
> 
> "Hipster cacti," Derek muttered to himself, grinning as he saved the phone number. Stiles continued to amuse him. He turned away from the email, sending him a text message via phone instead. 'How's the cactus doing? Maybe some text messages will cheer you up instead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read so many stories with heartbreak lately (and one even made me cry!), so I wanted to write something that's nothing but nice and fluffy

Derek placed the tea cup on his desk, sitting down comfortably. It was good being back home, back in Beacon Hills - he had a flat in New York, but he clearly preferred living here, with his family. It was an unruly house, but it was home, and so far nobody knew that he was a famous author. Things could stay that way, if someone asked him. Clicking through his regular sites Derek soon found himself on a new one - Stiles' blog. He was curious...

...and the page was rather generic - no flashy images or a fancy header. It probably was one of the basic visuals this site had to offer. The newest entry was about the complexity of hats he totally had underestimated. The one below a rec of the pizza house they tried in New York and the third entry was about the newest Pacific Rim movie.

Derek sipped his tea as he kept reading. Stiles' texts were witty and intelligent, spoke of personal curiosity and interest in life. He probably was no big name author, but he used his words to his advantage, and Derek kept reading, smiling or chuckling from time to time. Yeah, those were good posts. He picked one of them - an entry about a second-hand bookstore in Beacon Hills he himself used to frequent - and clicked the 'reply' button. 'Very interesting read - the store looks brilliant. Good to see you're back home safely; hope your friend didn't let you wait too long. I'm looking forward to read about your recent adventures on here, you definitely found a new reader.' He simply gave his name as 'Derek' and hoped Stiles would catch up.

And obviously he did. Not even ten minutes later he received a reply. 'Nah, Scott arrived a bit later and he was beaming the entire night - 'cause he got one of the desired objects. Glad you found my blog, if you want to you can also find more? (like my adress for post cards or my number if you'd like?)

He smiled. Stiles was trusting, it seemed. Then again, he himself wanted to deepen their contact, too... 'Sounds like a plan. But be warned, I could have a tendency to send random photos via mobile phone. You never know.' He added his e-Mail adress, something entirely unsuspicious.

And some minutes more, he had a mail. 'Oh gosh, hey Derek! You're really a savior! You're saving my day! I have to write about cacti as house plants.... canyouiomaginethat? Hipster cacti. Anyway, here's my number, in case you don't find me utterly weird yet, and be warned.... I love random photos 

"Hipster cacti," Derek muttered to himself, grinning as he saved the phone number. Stiles continued to amuse him. He turned away from the email, sending him a text message via phone instead. 'How's the cactus doing? Maybe some text messages will cheer you up instead."

'Heh!' The answer popped up instantly. 'I didn't know that there were so many different types of them... but man, they're boring'

'Why does your editor want you to write about cacti? That's the least attractive plant I could think of.' He set his mug aside. Felt strangely.... elated, in a heartwarming way. 'Then again I suck when it comes to gardening.'

'Plants hate me. Most do, anyway.' He sent a snickering selfie with it. 'But duh, I'm not keeping you from work, right?"

'Nope. Currently relaxing at home.' He thought about it, but then took a selfie himself - of him sitting in his chair, mug of tea in hand, smirking up at the camera. 'No work for the day. You suffer alone I'm afraid.'

'Boooooh!' He sent a selfie back, of him wearing what looked like batman pyjamas, and a printed list of cacti in his hand. And an extra unhappy face.

'You look like you enjoy your job tremendously. No coffee?' Downstairs he heard the doors opening, his family returning. He stretched his legs.

'I shouldn't drink that much. Interferes with my medicine.' There was no next message. But suddenly... the request for a video chat.

"..." Derek got up, locked the door to his room - not out of something weird, mind you, just to keep his nosy sisters away while he was busy - and accepted the request. "So you prefer tea, then?" he asked after the video appeared.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! I should have asked before!" There was a faint blush on Stiles' face and he scratched the back of his neck in total embarassement. "Heck no! Chocolate is the best!"

"Hot chocolate, huh? Good choice. And don't worry, I don't mind." He set the phone down somewhere where Stiles could see him well, made himself comfortable on his couch.

"Puuuh that's good!" He grinned and placed the phone somewher on his table. "You won't believe me... but I've never done this actually, ha. Like... giving my number so someone that fast."

"Me neither," Derek admitted with a small, honest smile. He looked at Stiles, taking in the shape of his face, his keen eyes. He... liked him. "But I don't think either of us is going to regret this."

The strange plants and hats that were in were all long forgotten in the weeks and months that followed. Stiles regularly wrote Derek by now and every couple of days they either skyped or talked on the phone. Even his Dad had asked about the guy he met in New York already - and Stiles was honest to the core: he had a crush. A damn big crush. Derek was just amazing! Handsome, well-read, eloquent, but also had a dark sense of humour and didnt' treat him like he was made out of glass. He was just perfect. But was Stiles for him too? That he honestly didn't know. Scott had chided him for it, but he had not told Derek a thing. Maybe Derek was strictly hetero and just saw them as friends? Could very well be a possibility. But even if, he'd rather be Derek's friend than not be in his life at all.

And even if Derek might be strictly interested in his friendship, he made sure to make Stiles a part of his daily life. He texted him after school, called him on the evenings. Stiles had seen him in casual shorts and T-shirt, sitting on his windowsill and skyping from his phone, and on another occasion in a suit, sharply dressed up to join his mother and sister at a college graduation. And hell, hanging out with him, even if just on the phone, felt great. He made time in his schedule for Stiles. He cared.

And just as this thought passed his mind, Stiles glanced down and saw his mobile blinking. He picked it up without a second thought. "Heyaaaaa!"

"Hey Stiles. You doing good?" He could hear the sound of wind, even birds in the distance if he concentrated really well. Derek was outside.

"Yeah!" He didn't even try to stop the smile from spreading over his face. "I'm just doing some shopping. We ran out of milk."

"Who drinks so much milk in your household? I thought you had to get some just yesterday." He sounded amused, warm. "Listen, I may have some cool news for you. How's work? Still looking for that one cool story?"

Stiles chuckled as he packed some into his cart. "Uh, ya know, Scott came by yesterday and we kinda... ate all cereals and drank all the milk. You don't happen to know if young werewolves need more milk, do you? And.. huh... what story?"

"Young werewolves need a lot of calcium, so yeah, probably. Might be related to it." He let out a breath, stopping in the middle of the woods. "You told me you wanted something big for your blog, remember?"

"Uhm... yeah?" He tilted his head and frowned, slowly driving the cart along. "Why?"

"Probably got something for you there. You know, I asked the friend of a friend and... long story short, I guess I managed to convince Hale to give you an online interview. If you want to." He smirked. Of course it had been much easier than that, but Stiles didn't have to know.

"A...ah?" Derek could actually hear Stiles stumble and heard someone else curse and then the boy rapidly muttering a 'sorrysorrysorry' all over. "O... OMG what? Serisously? How?"

"I'm good, that's all." He smirked to himself. Stiles had talked about his wish to interview the author for a while... and hell, it sounded like fun to him.

"Oh...OH Oh gosh! You're a genius! W...wait, just lemme pay!" Stiles smiled at the cashier and then bagged the bottles, paid, and almost hurried out of the shop, placing the bag into his car. "Okay! I am back! Whoo... how the heck did you manage to achieve that?"

"It was surprisingly easy, trust me. Just a little talking and he agreed. They told me he was curious, in fact." He sat down on a log, stretching his legs a little. "So, you're game?"

"I'm always game!", he answered with a giggle. "so.. how is this going to work? I'm probably not going to see the mysterious writer?"

"No, no, he doesn't want that. But you could have a little chat. Maybe with your camera, if you want to, but he's going to stick to typing I guess?"

"That's more than okay!" He actually beamed. "U..h... say, Derek. There's something I might wanna tell you..."

"...Yeah? Sure, go ahead," Derek said with a slight smile in his voice. He watched the forest all around him, comfortable in the moment.

"Actually... two things." He cleared his throat. "First, I'm not working for Lydia anymore. I quit yesterday. I'm really.... sick of writing these stupid articles. And I don't reaaaally need the money, so it's totally okay. And I'm in the Lacrosse team as well, starting from tomorrow, so that'll eat up some time."

"That sounds like a huge development in your life. I'm glad you're out of the job that didn't bring you any joy," Derek said pleasantly. Jesus, he knew about that feeling. He had started just like that.

"And...." Stiles wrapped one hand around the steering wheel, gripping it tightly. "...I really like you, Derek."

"..." He was quiet for a moment. But when he spoke Stiles could hear the warmth in his tone. "I really like you too, Stiles."

Stiles let out a breath and smiled weakly. "....yeah?", he almost croaked.

"Yeah. You're really brightening my days," Derek said, carefully. He wasn't sure if he meant it like that, but what if...?

"Br...ig?" At that Stiles laughed. "Hahaha, nicely put. Man, I got a really, really big crush on you to... put it simply."

"So... you wanna go out one day, maybe?" Derek hazarded carefully. He felt his heart fluttering in his chest, excited...

He couldn't see Stiles, but he could well hear his intake of breath and the happy sound that escaped him. "Please yes!!"

"Don't cause an accident," he said quickly, "I can hear that you're in the car." He felt a giddy rush of excitement. Stiles really wanted him....?

"I'm not driving, don't worry!" Stiles' fingers now played a drum solo on the wheel and he really couldn't stop smiling. "So, yes, dear Derek. Please date me!"

"Well then, Mister Stilinski, I think you got yourself a deal. Wanna go for dinner with me, say, on the weekend? I heard that's a good plan for second dates..." He chuckled.

"And the first?" He now was back to sounding cocky.

"Well, why don't you come over? I was about to go for lunch anyway," Derek replied, equally cocky and almost playful.

"C...come over...?" He blinked and looked up at that, mouth open. "...You're in Beacon Hills?"

"Actually, yeah. Just a short drive away." He smiled. He had wanted to tell him anyway...

"H...how awesome! Text me the adress and I'll be there - after bringing my Dad the milk!"

"Haha... yeah, that sounds good to me. You're in for some italian?" He was already on the way back to the house. "I could also get you at home, with my car... if you want to?"

"Nah! I'll drive to your place! but you can get me from home.. for the second?"

"Do you want to have food at my place now or head to a restaurant for lunch? Because I don't mind either way. But getting here might take you a while, I'm kinda... in the middle of nowhere," he added with a chuckle. "Don't want you to think I'm a serial killer."

"Yeah, lure me in...", he said with a chuckle. "Okay, then restaurant it is?"

"Alright. I give you the adress..." He gave him the place, then unlocked the door to his own home, bounding up the stairs to his room to get changed and get the car keys. He considered taking the Camaro, but decided to save it for a later date...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And true to his word - Stiles did arrive after bringing the milk home (and texting his Dad and Scott), and now parked his Jeep, got out and breathed in deeply. This was a date. His first date ever.
> 
> He felt butterflies in his stomach, watched every car go by with a quiet, rapt fascination. He was ... excited, for this. This date. He didn't know how Derek's car would look, but thankfully, he didn't have to wait long. A silver Toyota pulled up next to his jeep, and the quiet gorgeous driver got out, sunglasses on his nose, leather jacket snug around his shoulders. Damn, this was a good look on him...
> 
> "Derek, hi!" Stiles had leaned against his beloved Jeep, but now approached the man with a bright smile. "Oh, you never met my car, right? Derek, this is Roscoe!"
> 
> "Hi Stiles. And hi Roscoe. That's a lovely girl you got there." Derek looked playful, smooth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the date! ;)

And true to his word - Stiles did arrive after bringing the milk home (and texting his Dad and Scott), and now parked his Jeep, got out and breathed in deeply. This was a date. His first date ever.

He felt butterflies in his stomach, watched every car go by with a quiet, rapt fascination. He was ... excited, for this. This date. He didn't know how Derek's car would look, but thankfully, he didn't have to wait long. A silver Toyota pulled up next to his jeep, and the quiet gorgeous driver got out, sunglasses on his nose, leather jacket snug around his shoulders. Damn, this was a good look on him...

"Derek, hi!" Stiles had leaned against his beloved Jeep, but now approached the man with a bright smile. "Oh, you never met my car, right? Derek, this is Roscoe!"

"Hi Stiles. And hi Roscoe. That's a lovely girl you got there." Derek looked playful, smooth. Like this was natural, to him. Like he wasn't as terrified as Stiles felt. "Hope you're hungry," he said with a little smirk.

"I am starving! And utterly nervous, like really nervous and I'm sorry in advance if I talk even more than I usually do...", Stiles muttered with a hand running through his hair.

"Hey." Derek reached out, catching his hand in his and holding it. Just like that. "It's okay. There's no reason to be terrified. You hung out with me once before, remember?"

"Yeah, I clearly remember like... just sitting down next to you and started to talk, hah." He giggled at that, but did calm down a bit. "It's just.... man you are so... awesome..."

"Am I? Well, I think you're just as awesome," he replied with a chuckle. Then he took Stiles' hand, dragging him softly towards the door. "Come on. Lunch first, then talking my ear off."

"O...h wait!" He breathed in deeply and looked at Derek with a faint smile. "I... there's something I wanna ask you, or tell you... depends on the viewpoint. Buuuuut.... I just want to tell you that I understand why you didn't tell me at first and why you don't really openly talk about it, but... I guess you're a werewolf?"

"...I am," Derek replied, honestly. "Is that a problem? I didn't keep it a secret, either. It's just... a lot of people react strongly to werewolves, positive or negative. It's a part of who I am, but it's not everything there is, so I usually don't pay too much attention to talking about it?"

"...seriously? You're honestly asking me that?" Stiles almost pouted, put both arms on his hips and tilted his head. "My best friend is a werewolf. And Lydia is a Banshee. Heck, her boyfriend is a Kanima. All good!"

"A Kanima? Now that's pretty rare," he mused, not able to fully hide his smile. It felt... good, being accepted like this. "And I knew about Scott already. Still, with romantic attraction it's a little... different. You won't believe how many girls are terrified of having a werewolf boyfriend. I wrote columns about that, back in high school," he admitted with a small laugh.

"Oh, I bet..." An almost sly grin found its way onto Stiles' lips. "To be honest... I find that rather hot."

"Do you now?" Derek muttered, letting his voice drop a little. He returned the grin, until they were both drawn to a man, clearing his throat. "Welcome," the waiter said, looking a little amused that both of the guys hadn't seen him. "Can I get you a table for two?"

Stiles looked up, cheeks colouring a deep red as he nodded. "Uh yeah, please!"

The waiter motioned for them to follow, and they did. Derek stayed behind Stiles, and the younger was pretty sure that the werewolf checked him out in passing. Grinning to himself. They were seated and ordered their drinks, everything surprisingly reminiscent of their first meeting at the bar.

But now they knew each other and Stiles couldn't be happier. By the time they ordered their food, they were talking like they'd known each other for years by now. It just was so easy. "Hey, you could come to one of the Lacrosse games! If I really end up making first line again?"

"Actually, I'd love to. My uncle is big on Lacrosse and always dissed me for not joining his passion. I played Basketball instead," he said, toying with the rim of his glass. "You want to play professional, or jus for fun?"

"I... don't know yet..." He leaned back and was thoughtful for a bit. "To... be honest, I never really thought about playing anymore at all. I joined in high school because Scott didn't dare to go to the tryouts alone. And then... I kinda ended up playing a couple of times, and it was fun! Now... with Danny, Jackson and Isaac being in the team.. I honestly don't know if I, a meek human, even have a real chance."

"Don't say that. Werewolves are strong, but Lacrosse is not just a power game. You're smart and tricky, that should already be a huge help."

He glanced at him and smiled. "Danny is human, too. But he's just so good, man! But.. Isaac is clearly cheating and using his powers more often than not if you ask me."

"Talk some sense into him," Derek suggested. Their lunch arrived soon after, and both of them dug in, relaxed and comfortable around each other. Damn, this was nice.

This felt natural. In a way Stiles had never felt before. As if they... just fit somehow. It just worked. "Ohhhh I am too full for Dessert!", he said with a groan and laughed as he reached for his drink. "And man.. you really managed to convince Hale. That's a feat... I still can't believe you did this. For a Nerd-Blog!"

"For your blog," he corrected. "I think you're the right person for that interview. You're natural. You don't wanna do it to become famous, you wanna do it because you have a passion for writing. That's lovely."

"You... flatter me..." He scratched the tip of his nose and glanced to the side, almost embarrassed. "I... actually just wanna do it because I'm a fan of his books. Hah. I also finally managed to read his last one and maaaaaaaan... that cliffhanger is mean!"  
"I know, right? Pretty cruel to stop there..." He sipped his drink, hiding the smile. Back when he had written it he had known that people would complain, but hearing Stiles moan about it? It was almost endearing.

"Yeah!" He grumbled slightly. "I actually looked ahead to see if I missed anything, but that's really the end! Ungh!" Stiles huffed. "But.... yeah man, I can't deny that it's a genius move! It's just so frustrating! But, uh, ya know what's also interesting? So see how different people read different characters. Scott, for example, he really likes the character of Al. He likes her. I... not so much. She came across as really strong in the beginning, but now she is just so focused on getting the guy, that it annoys me. I wanted her to be cool and be cool on her own, but she totally lost her way... in my eyes. Although the entire internet seems to disagree with me..", he added with a chuckle.

"Is that so?" Derek leaned a little closer, listening to what he had to say. They ended up talking about the books and other books, and soon hey were both in their own little world, talking and sipping drinks and just generally having a wonderful time. It was like their phone calls, but it was live, and real, and Derek felt... whole.

It was a feeling he had described in one of his books, but now it felt so vivid and real.. touchable. And as he reached out to touch Stiles' fingers, it felt even more real, like a spark that dashed through his body.

It was an exciting flash of... something. Derek blinked, almost dumbstruck, and did it again, his fingertips softly touching to Stiles'. It was a great feeling...

He saw Stiles' smile, but then the waiter interrupted them again, this time with the bill and an almost smile. "Man... this was amazing...", Stiles uttered a bit later, both of them standing in front of their cars again.

"Indeed," Derek murmured in reply. His hand reached out, touching Stiles' cheek, and he leaned in, rubbing his nose on his cheek, taking in his sweet and inviting scent. "I hope we can do this again. Soon."

He heard the guy giggle before he leaned forward, bumping their noses against each other. "You already promised me a second date, and you really didn't ruin this, so.. yeah. I'm very.. in.."

For a moment they stayed like this, nose to nose, breathing the same air. Then Derek made a sound in the back of his throat, quiet, but keen. "It's bad form to kiss on the first date, isn't it?" he asked quietly.

"Ha...h..." Stiles laughed and his eyes found Derek's, lips up in a smile. "It is... but it would be utterly terrible to just let this moment pass without kissing me. But... I'm not a person that was ever fond of sticking to what's supposed to be a good form." And just like that, he tilted his head to the side and leaned forward, touching Derek's lips with his own.

Stiles could hear a soft growl escaping Derek, felt his arm closing around him, drawing him closer. The kiss was slow and soft, languid, but it was like something exploded inside of the werewolf. A hunger, a desire for the boy in front of him. Damn it, he was in head over heels...

And from the smell and feel of it... Stiles didn't feel any different. His fingers were in Derek's hair and he deepened the kiss with a silent moan, his heart beating heavily, but not because out of fear..

They separated slowly, almost as if they were drawn together by an outside force. The quiet growl was still there, and Derek touched Stiles' lips one last time before leaning backwards, even if just a little. "Good... because I wanted to do that for a while," he murmured.

"...fuckplease...", Stiles said in what sounded almost like a whine. "Oh fuck, Derek..."

"Hey, calm down," he all but purred, still utterly close. He ran his hand across Stiles' hair, softly tugging. "So, next date

At that he nodded, very quickly and with a bright smile. "I'm so going to come to the thought of you kissing me elsewhere tonight...", he almost rasped before he chuckled.

Derek's eyes widened, and there was the clear hint of a blush on his face. He felt the heat run through him like a bolt of lightning. "Jesus, Stiles. You can't say that..."

"Whooops..." Stiles licked his lips and leaned forward, placing a short kiss on Derek's lips before he leaned back, eyes gleaming. "You should know me better by now!"

"I definitely should," he replied fondly, leaning in once more. They still stood in the parking lot of the restaurant, but Derek couldn't care less...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles was still totally high when he breathed in deep and sat down in front of his laptop, opening up the chat program. Today he would chat with Hale. OMFFUUUUUCKINGGOOD was what he had sent Scott, who just texted back that he wanted to see the entire log afterwards. 
> 
> But right now, Stiles was alone. He wore one of his favourite hoodies and had his camera open, as he had told Hale that he would use the video option, so that the author would have a visual. But the author would just type. And Stiles was okay with that. After all, who had the chance to personally interview one of his favourite authors?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter before we return back to Derek and Stiles. This story, I hope, is nothing but sweet and nice. I read so many amazing stories lately with drama and tears and pain, that I really had to write something fluffy and nice!

Stiles was still totally high when he breathed in deep and sat down in front of his laptop, opening up the chat program. Today he would chat with Hale. OMFFUUUUUCKINGGOOD was what he had sent Scott, who just texted back that he wanted to see the entire log afterwards. 

But right now, Stiles was alone. He wore one of his favourite hoodies and had his camera open, as he had told Hale that he would use the video option, so that the author would have a visual. But the author would just type. And Stiles was okay with that. After all, who had the chance to personally interview one of his favourite authors?

Derek had supplied him the email-address and chat ID, but other than that he'd kept back at this. This morning he had texted Stiles a simple 'have fun today!', together with a selfie of himself on his bed, just getting up. A very... nice... selfie. But that didn't matter at the moment. Right now he was only considering the interview. And Hale, who had just signed on.

Stiles awkwardly waved into the camera. "Hey there. I hope the connection is stable and you can see and hear me?"

"I can," the man typed in reply. "Hello, Stiles. Nice to meet you." His profile picture was a photo of a coffee cup - simple, but effective.

"Hello!" He smiled into the camera and then glanced at his notes. "Oh gosh! Thanks so much for... being willing to do this! I know you probably got a very busy schedule and... often get interview requests, and... thanks!"

"Hey, relax. I'm just a normal person." Although he simply typed it felt sort of ... good, to hear him type like this. Hale was trying to make him relax, calm down. "I don't like most interview requests, but yours seemed intriguing."

"Huh?" He blinked at that. "Even more thanks! I guess I’m able to say I’m a lucky blogger then!”, Stiles added with a chuckle. “Have you checked out my blog? Hope it’s okay for you to be posted there later?” 

"I did. You have a very nice humour. It was nice to read your posts, especially the more recent ones." He seemed laid back, not as stuck up as Stiles had feared him to be.

"Thanks!" He beamed at the camera before reaching for his notes. "So... I am going to record this interview, as I want to type it word for word and then post it on my blog. I won't add anything or leave anything out, unless you ask me to. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure. If I tell you any secrets about upcoming books I will have to ask you to keep them out, though. Don't want to be the guy who spoils a story. ;)' There was an honest-to-god smiley in the text. Jesus.

"Too bad that I am guy who loves spoilers..." He winked at that and held up the notes. "Sooooo! You left the readers hanging at the end of your last book, was that cliffhanger intentional?"

'Absolutely.' 

What started slow soon delved into in-depth discussions about characters, tropes and the aversion of cliches. Stiles asked about Hale's werewolf characters, received questions in return. They easily chatted for more than one hour before Stiles even checked his watch.

"Have you always wanted to be an author or was... there another job wish when you were young?", he asked, blinking into the camera. This author was nice!

"Actually, I didn't go for authorship right away. I wanted to be an astronaut, then a firefighter. Both didn't work out because of werewolf work regulations that were discussed when I started high school. I ended up writing all during high school and found a publisher that was interested in my brand of stories, and well, here we are. Do you want to be an author yourself, Stiles? I think you got it in you."

At that his eyes widened and he looked more than taken aback. "U..h... wow, first of all: thanks! I mean, I won't lie, you're one of my favourite authors and you just complimented my writing. Wow! Hah, but no. I like writing these short articles, but I... am a very practical person. I love solving cases, finding rogue Omegas and hunting Darachs, but I couldn't make a cool story out of it. I'm actually thinking of becoming a detective."

"That sounds like it would suit you, too. You're perceptive. Smart. Any police station would profit from this." Their talks kept up, easy and floating. Hale was actually... very nice. A bit snarky, but nice.

And Stiles didn't even try to stop the talk. Heck, who knew if he'd ever again have the chance to talk to him like that? Better make the best of it! "Sooooo! Your next book. Are you already writing on it? Or are you taking a short break?"

"Currently I'm on a break. Family business, mostly. But I got my plans set up, so there shouldn't be too long a wait. The entire outline is already done."

"Oh?" He blinked. "So... this is going to be a series then? How many books are planned and... I know you said no spoilers, but can you tell the readers if the series is going to have a happy end?"

"As things are going there are two more books planned - and you're free to post that part on your blog. About the happy end... you'll see. Sorry, but I gotta keep some things secret. There's a wild ride ahead of you."

"I love wild rides!", Stiles said with a chuckle, glancing at the time. "Thanks so much for the time and... should I send you my entry before I post it, so that you can have a look and tell me if there's anything you don't want there?"

“It would be great, yes. Although I do trust you not posting anything I didn’t ‘say’.”

Stiles felt himself smile as he discussed the last important parts with the author, thanked him again and then leaned back as he closed the chat.

“….that was so cool!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Oh man, I just got the perfect werewolf boyfriend….! We should celebrate!“
> 
> Derek nodded, and pressed his lips together as if he was trying to avoid a loud laugh. „Definitely! But I fear I will be busy the next weeks as well. I’m sorry…“
> 
> „Nah! Don’t worry! I don’t need to see you 24/7 to know that I love you.“
> 
> „Hah….“, Derek suddenly reached out and dragged him half over the table, kissing him with a rumbling moan that did things to Stiles that he really didn’t want to openly show in the café. In his bedroom? Heck yeah, all to the yeah, instantly yeah!  
> It left him with his mouth open and his eyes slightly glazed as Derek touched his nose with his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long!

„And now my blog is like booooom!“, Stiles thrust out his arms and laughed at that, before he returned to his drink and the handsome man in front of him, whom he had not seen much during the last two weeks.

„Lydia instantly wrote me and asked if I want to make more out o fit and publish it. And she wasn’t the only one. My inbox is exploding!“

Derek just smiled at this and nodded. !I’m glad I could help. And… what now? Do you plan to accept any of these offers?“

„Huh?“ Stiles blinked and stopped biting onto his straw before he shook his head. „No. I wanted to do this interview because… I wanted it. Not because I wanted to use him to get a better job or to become popular or anything. And I’d also break his trust in me that way, and also yours. I’m really not that kind of guy. I’m almost hurt that you’d think I’d actually do that!“

Derek laughed softly.

„No, it’s not that. I was just curious. I bet some of the offers are really good and I like your writing style. It could be the chance for you to make money with it.“

„Could. But won’t!“, Stiles said while sticking out his tongue. „I want to focus on school now, and… on you?“, he added with something akin to a faint blush. Derek smiled at that and reached out, his hand touching Stiles‘, softly rubbing his skin with his thumb.  
„You’ve been really busy lately. I missed our dates.“

„Yeah, sorry.“, Derek said with a huff. „I had a busy schedule and my sister was more than annoying recently.“

„More than usual? Is that even possible?“, Stiles added with a chuckle. 

They had fallen into a lovely little routine. They texted every day. Every couple of days they talked on the phone, and they met as often as they could. And the dates were nothing but wonderful. Derek took him out, but Stiles also showed him is favourite spot in town and the werewolf had even watched one of their Lacrosse games. And when Stiles looked at his calendar, he realised that it’s been months now. Months of dating the hottest werewolf on earth and getting kissed like there was no tomorrow.  
They had even fooled around a bit, but nothing too far. Mainly due to his Dad insisting on meeting Derek (Which he did, and oh man that had been awkward!), and Scott insisting on talking to Derek and even Melissa checked him out. But by now everyone seemed okay with Stiles‘ choice and he even found his Dad secretly planning a conspiracy behind his back! Derek was bringin his Dad food. Not healthy food!

Oh, he still remembered the almost fight that resulted it. And Derek had had to live with being called a ‚traitor‘ for a bit over a week.

But he had forgiven him, although it had taken a lot of ice cream and kisses. 

But in the end Derek knew how to be persuasive.

„Lydia’s also really hyped and all that.“, Stiles added with a shrug. „Hale’s new book is scheduled for…. Soon.. something? And that’s why she wanted to use my interview, buuuuut I said No. I admit that’s my personal revenge for the Hipster Cacti.“

Derek burst out laughing. „I should definitely buy you a cactus.“

„Oh heck, no! You won’t! Or I will drag your boyfriend ass backwards right into the plant!“

At that Derek stopped and almost stared at him. „Boyfriend?“, he asked, voice silent and mixed with wonder and also hope as Stiles began to fidget a bit.

„Well, yeah… if you want to, that is. But I think dating is going perfect, my family likes you and-„

„I’d love to.“

Stiles‘ head went up at that, pupils wide, and a slowly growing smile on his lips. „Yes? For real?“

„Yeah, for real, Stiles.“

„Oh man, I just got the perfect werewolf boyfriend….! We should celebrate!“

Derek nodded, and pressed his lips together as if he was trying to avoid a loud laugh. „Definitely! But I fear I will be busy the next weeks as well. I’m sorry…“

„Nah! Don’t worry! I don’t need to see you 24/7 to know that I love you.“

„Hah….“, Derek suddenly reached out and dragged him half over the table, kissing him with a rumbling moan that did things to Stiles that he really didn’t want to openly show in the café. In his bedroom? Heck yeah, all to the yeah, instantly yeah!  
It left him with his mouth open and his eyes slightly glazed as Derek touched his nose with his own.

„I’m sorry. Alpha’s can be a bit claiming and possessive…“

„Do all the claiming, please!“, Stiles let out with an almost whine, before he cleared his throat and sat back, finishing his drink in one big sip.

„Take all the time you need, big guy. I’m not going anywhere! But.. oh! I totally forgot! I dunno what strings you pulled, but can you tell Hale, or tell whoever knows him to tell him, that I’m really grateful for the interview and that I’d love for him to include a dragon in his next book! Like a little figure on the shelf, or something.“

Derek’s eyebrow raised up at that. „A dragon?“

„Oh… riiiiight. That totally wouldn’t fit into the books, right? And..“, he scratched his chin, then shaking his head. „No. Scratch that. If he’d be my boyfriend or anything, then I’d ask him to. Then it would be a nod in my direction, a little extra for me. But I don’t know him and we’re not even friends, so… sorry.“

Derek tensed at that and suddenly his smile almost seemed strained before he nodded.

„Okay. But I’ll make sure he knows that you’re grateful.“

„Thanks! Did I already mention that you’re the best?“

„You did. Plently.“ And the soft and lovely smile was back. „So, let’s enjoy this evening before I have to get back to work tomorrow!“


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek knew he should feel good. Brilliant even. He had a gorgeous boyfriend he loved very much, a book that was now altogether finished, a happy editor and a good breakfast with his sister. He also had a week off before the signing parties began already and the release of his book was officially imminent. And yet he felt... nervous. Strangely anxious. He took his phone in hand and opened the chat with Stiles. He finally had to come clean, had to tell him who he really was. Why he kept things from him for so long. But shit, it wasn't going to be easy. 'Morning Stiles. You're free today? Maybe for lunch? I got a surprise for you.' he sent after a long consideration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final chapter! Sorry, no drama or anything! I hope this last chapter doesn't come too sudden, but everything else felt like needlessly stretching the story just to have more chapters. 
> 
> I hope you like it, and thanks a lot for every single comment and kudos and bookmark, and thanks just for reading it!<3

Derek knew he should feel good. Brilliant even. He had a gorgeous boyfriend he loved very much, a book that was now altogether finished, a happy editor and a good breakfast with his sister. He also had a week off before the signing parties began already and the release of his book was officially imminent. And yet he felt... nervous. Strangely anxious. He took his phone in hand and opened the chat with Stiles. He finally had to come clean, had to tell him who he really was. Why he kept things from him for so long. But shit, it wasn't going to be easy. 'Morning Stiles. You're free today? Maybe for lunch? I got a surprise for you.' he sent after a long consideration.

The werewolf was anxious. It had been years ago that he had felt like this, no - if he was honest with himself, he had to admit that he had never actually felt quite like that. Stiles was amazing and he loved him, and he wanted this to last. His heart did a tiny leap when his mobile began to glow. 'Morniiiiiing! I love surprises! What is it?'

'A surprise, so I'm not telling. Did you sleep well?' He set the phone down on his knees, looking out of the window. It was... harder than he'd like to admit. With anyone else he'd probably have mentioned it long ago, not caring if things developed downhill from there. But with Stiles? He wanted things to last. To develop out in the open. He hadn't allowed feeling like this in a very long time.

'Didn't sleep much to be honest! Haha! Studied a bit too long! But the bit of sleep I had was good!' He could picture Stiles, sitting somewhere, eating poptarts, hair a mess, and a bright smile on his face. 'So we meet later?'

'Yeah, let's meet up for lunch. There's a coffee shop downtown, I can send you the adress. They make really good paninis, too. And have a great hot chocolate if you dig that.' He wanted to see Stiles. But he was also awfully nervous.

'YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS' The answer came quickly, and two seconds later '2 pm?'

'Sounds good. Looking forward to see you.' They hadn't been able to hang out for a longer while. Derek had been busy with his book - which he only declared as 'work' to Stiles, up until now - and Stiles with school and lacrosse. There was finally some room to breathe.

Room he really needed. Things had been hectic lately. Stiles was also getting better and better at Lacrosse and as such had more training sessions than before. But now they had both some free time and would finally meet. 

++ 

 

2 pm arrived far sooner than Derek had thought, and he found himself arriving a tad late. He could already see Stiles sitting inside. He looked out of the window, and beamed when he spotted him, waving.

Derek waved back, a small bag slung over his shoulder. He headed inside, nodding at the coffee counter and making a beeline to the spot Stiles had occupied. "Hey," he said with a small smile tugging on his lips, went in for a quick embrace and a chase, innocent peck to his lips. "You've been waiting long?"

"No, just arrived." Stiles smiled, touched Derek's nose with his own and then sat down. "Okay, I'm really curious now!"

"Hey, slow down. Let's order some food first, shall we? It's just a small gift." The anxious feeling returned, and Derek had to control himself not to whince.

"Okay!" Stiles ordered a snack, but then tilted his head and looked at him. "Is everything okay... ? You seem nervous?"

"Yeah, a little," Derek admitted. He ordered his own snack and a cup of tea, then turned back to Stiles. "Alright. Wanna see what I got you?"

"Of course!" He leaned forward, had an almost shy smile on his face. "Hey... all good...?"

Derek returned the expression, smiling warmly. He felt butterflies in his stomach, a flutter of the same, excited rush he got every time he looked at Stiles. "Yeah. Close your eyes for me, okay? Hold out your hands."

"Okay...?" He nodded, breathed in deeply and then closed his eyes. His hands reached out, ready to take whatever Derek had for him.

And Derek placed something in his hands - a book, hardcover, with a little bookmark stuck between the pages of the first half. It felt heavy in his hands, smooth and warm. Hale's new novel. "Alright. Open your eyes."

„Oh, wow!“ Stiles‘ eyes sparkled as his fingers ran over the cover. “You really must know some important people! Isn’t this supposed to come out next… month or so?”, Stiles looked up, a bright smile on his lips. Then his eyes fell on the bookmark and he blinked. “Is this a random page…?”

"In a couple weeks, yeah. Open it on that side, and read it out." Derek smiled almost shily now.

„Okay…?“, Stiles was utterly confused now. But he did as he was told, opened the page and placed the book right in front of him. He cleared his throat before he began.

“The sun was shyly peeking in through the window, slowly shushing away all the little ice that had begun to spread over night. The window creaked silently as the wind pushed in, lifting up the feather he had picked up just the day before. The feather travelled, and then turned, lying down in front of the little dragon statue on the shelf….”

Stiles’ eyes widened and he turned to stare at Derek.

"You said that you'd ask him to include that piece, if he were your boyfriend. So... he did." Derek held his gaze, a flicker of uncertainty crossing his features...

Stiles' mouth fell open and he was silent for a bit. He forcefully closed it, though, when the waiter brought them food and their snacks. But then he was back to staring. "... you are Hale?", he asked in a whisper. "You wrote these books?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away." Derek blinked, feeling the feeling of dread return. His heart beat heavily in his chest. "I told... another person I cared for, in the past, too early. She decided to use that knowledge for her own profit. Threatened to share secrets with the media when things turned bad between us. Had my family attacked, once, just out of envy. Since then I decided to lay low, not tell people when I get to know them. But you... you I didn't want to lose. And the longer I didn't tell you the worst it seemed to feel..."

Stiles stared at him, closed the book, and then chuckled. "Dude, that's okay. I always wondered what you did, but... wow, you're a great author and an artist with words... at least when you're writing." He silently giggled at his own joke. "But man, this is embarrassing! I totally... met you that first time and talked about... you! And.. oh!", he huffed. "But.. why tell me now?"

"Because I want you to know. I want to be open with you, and... serious, because I care about you. A lot." He reached out, his fingers playing with Stiles' own. "I want you to meet my family when time comes. And maybe, if you want that, I want to make things official one day."

Stiles didn't pull back, instead he reached out himself, holding hands with Derek. "I want to meet your family. You told me so much about them, and.... Derek...?" He smiled softly. "It's okay. I understand... werewolves still have it not easy these days, and I also get that famous people often get used or people just want to know you because you're famous. But... I would never hurt you, and I want this with you. I love you."

"..." The smile Derek offered him was honest, radiant. He leaned forward in his chair, kissing Stiles gently, brushing back his hair. "I love you too," he replied calmly. "Thank you."

"What? You thought this would be like in all those romance and drama shows? That'd I'd be angry at you?" Stiles grinned. "If you had kept this a secret for... years, and after we're enganged, yeah, then I might have been angry. But now? I'm all cool!"

"Hah... " Derek shook his head, still grinning. "Truth be told I was worried. Really worried. I wasn't sure how anyone would react to such a bomb... But I'm honestly glad that you're you, and accepting me as I am."

"Accepting you as you-?" He huffed and raised an eyebrow. "Derek fucking Hale. You're amazing! You're... so cool, and handsome, and flirty, and my Dad loves you and... you're like the jackpot for me!"

"...you're the same, you know. A jackpot, I mean. You're smart, and kind, and you keep me up when I need someone who just gives me a little boost of energy. You hang out with me. You're funny and just utterly charming." Their gazes stayed locked, warm on each other.

Stiles blushed at that. "Man... dude... our food's getting cold and you're being a sap again...!"

"Yes I am." Derek smirked at that, slowly letting go of Stiles hand and turning back to their lunch. "You can't say you don't like it."

"Maybe I prefer the sassy wolf?", Stiles asked with a wink, but then he was back to laughing. "No, don't worry. All good. But in the next book, I want... a frog in the kitchen!"

"And here you go with your demands!" Derek chuckled, shaking his head. "I guess that can be done when time comes around. Just let me survive the promotion for this first."

"Oh, I could write another entry about Hale and his newest book, if you want to?", Stiles suggested with a wiggle. "Or you write me a short story about shapeshifting Cacti!"

"Shapeshifting... you shouldn't drink before lunch, Stiles." But Derek was laughing as he took his sandwich in hand, taking a big bite. This was... easier than he had feared.

"Or what about a lizard driving a car? Or a fox in a box?" Stiles couldn't stop giggling, but his gaze was warm. "One day... I want to marry you, you sap...", he whispered.

"Yes. One day, we're going to do just that." Derek grinned across his sandwich, his expression open and soft and honest, all at once. Stiles could feel the pang of warmth and want inside of himself, the happiness residing there, the good that had been brought along with this silly author of a man. Derek nudged his leg with his foot before looking back at his bread. 

"The fox, however, can be dealt with beforehand. I think I got an idea."


End file.
